Smartiest Persons: The Pickett Misfortune
The Smartiest Persons: The Pickett Misfortune is an event in the Smartiest Persons universe dealing with the events leading to the deterioration and death of Christian Ray Pickett. It is, psychologically, the most disturbing turn of events in the timeline. The event takes place sometime after the Clone Conspiracy and before Blood Knights. Story The Start of the End Pickett's Misfortune Pickett's life was down in the dumps after his best friends, Alex and Diego, left him and shattered JAL. He got tossed up and around the drug trade, the human trafficking trade, and several other inhumane organizations. Finally, he somehow ended up at the mercy of the Chicago Police, who jailed him for public nudity. In Chicago, he was found by old friend Vincent Bush, who bailed him out of jail and took him to rehab. Rehab with Vincent Vincent took Pickett back to LA to enroll him in mental rehab at the SP headquarters. Paolo Martinez and Logan Hall were extremely concerned harboring a convicted criminal in their headquarters, but Vincent insisted that this was the way to bring Pickett back to society. So Vincent would take Pickett to the rehab center every day for a month, where Christian would start to get a grip on his sanity again. Everything seemed to be going well, until... The Bucket List Returns Pickett's Invitation One day, Pickett was checking his email when he got an invitation to a party sent by none other than his ex-lovers, Leilani and Emma. Pickett couldn't resist getting reaquianted with them, so he went to the party. He found out that they only invited him to make fun of him though, so he angrily left. Revenge He realized that the reason his life was going so badly was because of that parasite that infected him with insanity two years ago, so he decided to get revenge on it. He went to the planet it was on, and started attacking the plant, but the plant just infected him with even more of the parasite, making him even more insane. In this insane state, he decided to check everything off his Bucket List. But the problem was, his bucket list didn't exist, and he came up with new things to add to it constantly. And the items on it weren't just sights to see or foods to try. They were.... murder. Sheer Insanity Pickett No More The first name on the Bucket List was... John Barr? John Barr happened to be dead, but Pickett was so insane at this point that he didn't even notice, and went into the first car dealership he saw, which happened to be a Honda dealership, and started attacking every car dealer he could see. Vincent, who was in the area, stopped the attack and arrested Pickett, but Pickett was so far gone, he didn't even notice that he was in handcuffs. No Cure? Vincent brought Pickett to Tim Fischer, who had the power to heal any injury, but when Tim tried healing him, nothing happened. It was apparent that whatever parasite that was both making Pickett insane and slowly killing him was immune to Tim's powers. Tim sent Box Scott to the plant's location to find the plant and bring back a sample, with the hope that a live specimen might have a higher chance of being cured. The End of the Line Parasite Box went to the planet and began the search for the plant. He fought many of the planet's indigenous predators, including an offshoot of the Wyverns. In the end, he finally found the plant, and while wearing a gas mask, he removed it from the ground, and brought it back to Earth. Spark of Hope Tim started analyzing the plant immediately for a cure, and found that the plant had a small amount of Dark energy within it. Tim realizes that the virus transmitted by the plant is extremely similar to the White Flame Virus that infected Greg years ago. He realizes that with this plant, he may be able to make a cure for the White Flame. but Pickett... there is no cure. At least, not one that can be created in time to save him. Even though he's insane, all of Pickett's friends say their goodbyes to him, and that's the end of Pickett's story. But Tim starts working on the cure to the White Flame virus, and realizes that the virus is so advanced, it'll never be finished in his lifetime. So he inputs all of the virus and plant data into a Zarvox computer, and sets it to start creating a cure.... Continued in Smartiest Persons: Fall Into Insanity. Category:Story Arcs